


Toujours à tes côtés

by xLouisa



Series: Uriken : an atypical relationship [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa





	Toujours à tes côtés

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas sourd, annonçant ainsi le retour du second homme de la maison. Ce dernier avait le visage marqué par la fatigue, la douleur et l'inquiétude. Il était moralement et physiquement épuisé, et savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à perdre le contrôle de lui-même.   
  
\- Uri ?   
\- Dans le salon...   
  
Kenny lâcha un soupir en se dirigea vers la source de la voix. Il resta au pas de la porte, fixant le corps amaigri de son compagnon ; la mauvaise injection du sérum lui avait été fatale et le consumait à petit feu. Un sentiment de culpabilité, de colère et de tristesse l'habitaient, il était témoin de la chute d'Uri et ne savait quoi faire pour l'aider.   
  
Le blond se releva difficilement à l'aide de sa canne, s'approcha de Kenny et posa son visage contre son torse, comme soulagé d'avoir une présence humaine à ses côtés.   
\- Tu es rentré...   
\- Je rentre toujours Uri.   
  
Uri était toujours angoissé à l'idée de voir son brun mourir à cause d'une victime obstinée. L'odeur de son interlocuteur eut le pouvoir de le faire sourire, en dépit du parfum âcre de l'hémoglobine qui s'était imprégnée dans le tissu de la veste. Il s'y était fait, pensant que cela faisait partie du brun et que sans cela, Kenny ne serait pas Kenny.   
  
\- Dis-moi, tu seras toujours là pour moi ?   
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?   
\- La maladie va de mal en pis, et un jour, on transmettra mon pouvoir à ma nièce. Je ne pourrais peut-être plus te rendre heureux comme avant...   
\- Évidemment. Tu croyais que t'aller te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? C'est mal me connaître...   
  
Le criminel n'était pas un romantique pour deux sous, cependant, ses gestes et ses mots témoignèrent son amour pour Uri. Et ce dernier était amplement satisfait de leur situation amoureuse, tant qu'il restait auprès de lui, le reste était considéré comme des futilités.


End file.
